


Random Drabble 5

by Cio



Series: Random Drabbles [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cio/pseuds/Cio





	Random Drabble 5

"Chrom, please?"

"I said no."

A child-like pout spread across Robin's face. The albino crossed his arms and stood in place, showing no signs of moving anytime soon.

Chrom let out a frustrated sigh and looked up at the sky, the heavy grey clouds looming overhead, threatening to spill over any minute. The college sophomore wasn't sure why Robin was so adamant about staying out during the upcoming thunderstorm. It didn't help that Chrom absolutely loathed the rain, his perfectly styled hair frizzing up and clothes sticking uncomfortably to his body.

As if on cue, a single raindrop fell from the sky, blipping Robin on the edge of his nose. The smaller of the two gasped and tilted his head to the sky to see more begin to fall, a light drizzle beginning to form.

Chrom involuntarily cringed when the first few drops pelted his body. He quickly walked over to the nearest tree, using the branches and leaves to shelter himself from the rain, watching Robin grinning like a madman. The albino was clearly enjoying this.

"I hope you get struck by lightning!" Chrom called out from under the tree. To be completely honest, the image of Robin being fried to bits was actually horrifying to Chrom, but all he wanted to do now was cuddle up under a blanket back at their apartment.

Robin ignored Chrom, allowing the rain to freely flow down the side of his face. He listened to the first crackles of thunder and could feel the raindrops hit his oversized hoodie. If Chrom wasn't judging from afar, Robin would probably be jumping around in the puddles right now.

Chrom took out his phone and glanced at the time. It had been approximately four minutes since the rain started and it was already starting to pour, much to his dismay. Figuring Robin had spent enough time in the rain, Chrom walked back over to the smaller boy and, without warning, effortlessly scooped him up in his arms. Chrom then made a beeline for their apartment, ignoring Robin's protests to be let down.

"You can enjoy the rain from inside," Chrom told Robin. 

Thoughts of snuggling with the smaller boy under a blanket on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands while listening to the rain softly drizzle on the outside clouded his mind, causing Chrom to feel all fuzzy and warm on the inside, making him walk faster.

Maybe the rain wasn't so bad.


End file.
